


I want the secrets your secrets haven't found

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Adam Is A Gay Mess, But what else is new?, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Kai Is A Bisexual Disaster, M/M, Mira Is A Third Wheel Here So She's Barely Mentioned, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, One Shot, Pining, Set In s01e01 The Room, Short, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, The Scene Where They Enter The Cemetary, but it's gayer, hand holding, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: That scene in episode 1 where they're about to enter the cemetery... BUT IT'S G A Y E R.Super-duper short pointless fluff to ease my way into this fandom. Enjoy!(When unsure of titles, Dodie.)
Relationships: Adam & Kai & Mira (The Hollow), Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 258





	I want the secrets your secrets haven't found

Walking through the vacant and not to mention creepy town, the trio reaches a huge, corrupted sign, that in bold black letters read ‘CEMETERY’.

Right. It’s just their luck, Adam thinks, looking out over the abandoned place. A tree stands aslant with its branches bare, unruly shrubs and weeds surrounding it in patches. The grass is uncut and the gravestones dotting the ground are decrepit. No one has been maintaining this scene in a long time. Just looking at it gives Adam chills.

As if confirming his thoughts, he can hear a loud gulp next to him. He glances over to Kai, whose newfound powers are now long forgotten as he takes a step back.

“Uh… Looks empty.”

He claps his hands, gesturing back to the path they came from.

“Oh well, nothing here. Let’s go back.”

Adam knows it would be common sense to leave this place and try something else, but he can spot a light source from inside the graveyard, and that might be able to tell them where those other kids are. _Who_ ever they are. So in spite of the eerie feeling that creeps up his spine and pricks his flesh with goosebumps when he looks in the place’s direction, he stops Kai before he can begin to leave, clutching onto his arm.

“Wait. There’s a light in that shack.”

Kai doesn’t as much as look at what Adam’s telling him about, where Mira is patiently waiting, but rather, his wide eyes are fixed on where Adam’s hand curls around his wrist. He inhales sharply, not making any indication of moving, and so, Adam takes a shot in the dark.

He searches Kai’s eyes, framed by pinched eyebrows, horrified, but somehow less horrified when they blink back at Adam.

“Will you come with if I hold your hand?”

He realizes halfway through his question that it sounds more patronizing than anything else. He prays the soft tone in his voice will carry his intentions. First, Kai blinks, tenses, gapes, and then blinks again. Then, he shakes his head vehemently, eyes averted to anything but Adam.

“W-what?! That’s stupid, why would I wanna hold your hand?”

But Adam can tell Kai doesn’t mean that. He shrugs, releasing his grip on Kai’s cold wrist to join Mira again.

“It was just a suggestion.”

And as he had expected, but hardly what he had prepared himself for, Kai sprints up next to him with a scared whimper and, insistently, grabs his hand. Adam’s shaken, his focus promptly broken by the red-haired boy who desperately looks away when he laces their fingers together, squeezing Adam’s hand in a sweet ‘thank you’. Adam can’t stop staring at their entwined hands when they’re walking, -- closer to the shack that he has temporarily neglected --, at the way pale, lanky fingers wrap around his own. Finally, Kai looks at him, and Adam finds himself shuddering because of a whole other reason than fear. His face burns and he squeezes Kai’s hand almost by instinct.

“Shut up.”

Kai mutters, and it elicits a laugh from his counterpart, short and bubbly. They all draw closer to the light source in the small building, but thanks to the hand in his own, Adam isn’t all that scared anymore.


End file.
